A variety of manners of folding chair are provided. Since the size of the folding chair after being folded is small, the folding chair is convenient to store and carry. The folding chair has become the seating device that is prevalently used in households and workplaces. A common folding chair structure comprises a bilaterally symmetrical support leg, a seat cushion and a backrest, wherein the supporting leg is formed by hinging two front supporting rods and back supporting rods. The seat cushion is mounted on the front and back supporting rods to form a triangle stable supporting structure. The front supporting rod is extended outwardly to the upside of the seat cushion to form backrest sections. Backrests are mounted on two backrest sections. In order to meet the folding function, the front and back supporting rods are movably hinged, and a triangle is formed among the front supporting rod, the back supporting rod and the seat cushion, so that one point must be the moving point. Therefore, the position of the hinge point between the front and back supporting rods is different from the position of one moving point; namely, an abundant folding chair product series are formed and the different requirements are met.
For example, CN201718818U shows a folding chair, wherein the upper end of the back supporting rod is hinged in the upper middle position of the front supporting rod; the middle part of the hard chair seat is pivoted on the part near the middle of the front supporting rod; the back part of the chair seat is movably sleeved on the back supporting rod through a sleeve seat; a limit point is fixed on the back supporting rod; a foldable moving point is formed on the sleeve seat. The structure has the drawbacks that the chair seat is unstable, in particular, when the center of gravity of the haunch moves backwards, wherein the chair seat may swing backwards. Moreover, the front and back supporting rods become front and back parallel structures after being folded and occupy the thickness of two rods.
Another example, CN101396209B shows a folding chair, wherein front and back chair legs are crossed in a shape of X; the front part of the seat plate and the upper end of the back chair leg are hinged; symmetrical sliding chutes are formed on two sides; a supporting rod is fixed between the front chair legs on two sides; the supporting rod is penetrated through the sliding chute; and the functions of supporting the back side of the seat plate and folding by means of the cooperation between the supporting rod and the sliding chute. The folding chair disclosed in this solution is complex in structure and occupies the thickness of at least 2-3 rods after being folded.